Above your hand
by Hatsu3usi9
Summary: AU. ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a dar por una persona? Ser egoísta no basta para lograr proteger tu felicidad, a veces se tienen que sacrificar algunas cosas y estar dispuesto a cargar con el peso de la culpa.


**Above your hand**

 **¿Por qué siempre pongo títulos en otro idioma? Quien sabe~ Bienvenidos a este EliNicoNozomi :D no es muy convencional pero prometo que vale la pena, así que denle un oportunidad ¿sí?**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Love live! School Idol Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar buscando la forma de perder el peso ganado en Diciembre o cuestionándose su existencia porque Mimorin tiene novio. Incluso la idea no me pertenece en su totalidad, pues este fic está basado en la canción:**

 **Nombre original:** **恋スル猫ハクジケナイ**

 **Nombre romaji: Koi suru neko wa kujikenai**

 **Nombre en español: La intrépida gata que se enamoró.**

 **Aunque me permito pensar que yo le di un mejor trasfondo y desarrollo… OK NO**

 **Bueno, aclaro que las cosas que estén escritas en letra cursiva son pensamientos/recuerdos.**

 **Los personajes que sean nombrados y no pertenezcan a la serie serán cartas N de SIF (No quiero crear algún OC): Iruka Suda**

 **Me emociona hacer esta entrega X3 ya no los molesto, disfruten~**

* * *

El sueño de sus padres siempre había sido viajar por todo el mundo… O al menos por todo Japón. Era algo así como una aventura llena de locura, de pasión y todo lo cliché que hay en este mundo, pero a su vida llego algo que interfería con sus planes. La mujer quedo embarazada.

Siendo sangre de su sangre, dejaron atrás todo plan y acogieron con amor a su hija. Eran personas de buen corazón e intentaron siempre darle lo mejor a su primogénita; Toujo Nozomi. Desde el momento en que nació se supo inmediatamente que la niña era alguien especial, siempre educada y bien portada, con una extraña capacidad de hacer sentir bien a quienes la rodeaban, era muy inteligente y astuta, tenía una creatividad enorme y sobra decir que era bonita, realmente muy hermosa, **_como un ángel._**

La joven vivió su infancia en una familia que desbordaba cariño. Mas en algún momento el amor juvenil, porque eso era, que sintieron sus padres se fue extinguiendo. Quizá porque su padre vivía para trabajar o porque no estaban en un lugar fijo por la misma razón, básicamente estaban viviendo el sueño pero no de la manera en que ellos imaginaron. Su amado hogar fue quedando "vacio" y en todos esos años de su juventud nunca pudo hacer alguna amistad real, dejándola en compañía de la soledad.

Por bastante tiempo vivió añorando el amor que pareció esconderse y huir de ella. Ya ni se esforzaba en hacer amigos por pensar que les daría un adiós de manera casi inmediata. En casa las cosas solo empeoraban, su madre perdió la dulzura que la caracterizaba y en su lugar se volvió alguien carente de sonrisas, como una ama de casa que solamente vivía para cumplir con los quehaceres y nada más. Y su padre no era nada más que un hombre de oficina, esclavo del papeleo y zombi de los números. Las muestras de amor entre la pareja eran nulas y a con su hija iban desapareciendo lentamente, dando muerte a lo que hacía llamar una familia.

Aun así, Nozomi seguía siendo especial, y a las personas especiales les suceden cosas interesantes. De una de sus cortas amistades consiguió un juego del tarot y por arte de los dioses resulto ser muy buena en ello, era tan buena y precisa que en sus momentos a solas (casi siempre) solía jugar con las cartas consiguiendo en sus lecturas lo que esos últimos años había estado esperando; Las cosas mejorarían, tenía una suerte aprueba de errores. Primero se presento con pequeñas cosas como tener mejores calificaciones, encontrar dinero o ganar pequeños premios en la lotería, aunque su oportunidad de oro no tardo en llegar…

Su padre había conseguido ser enviado a Europa, el lugar número uno que quería conocer la pareja, esto lleno de emoción a sus padres y con ello las sonrisas volvieron a formar parte de su hogar, todos los días los comenzaron a vivir con ensoñación esperando el dichoso viaje. Solo había un pequeño problema, la menor no podía irse a medio año escolar. Consciente de que esa era una gran oportunidad para que sus padres llegaron al acuerdo de que Nozomi se quedaría sola en Tokio hasta terminar el semestre.

Primero el tiempo pareció corto y con el pensamiento de que al reunirse con sus padres volvería a ser todo igual vivía con optimismo, cuando finalizo el plazo debido a un contratiempo la estadía de la chica se extendió otro semestre. Su soledad era mitigada pasando sus horas libres ayudando en un templo cercano y… Aunque no lo quisiera admitir sentía que estaba siendo olvidada, hasta el punto de cuestionarse si realmente existía.

Las llamadas de sus padres que al principio eran constantes, comenzaron a ser cada 2 días, luego 5 días, luego una semana, dos semanas, un mes, hasta que tal contacto se convirtió en cada nunca. Si es que aun recibía dinero de ellos es porque con su banco llegaron al acuerdo de depositar cierta cantidad a una tarjeta que la joven tenía. O sea, ellos no se preocupaban por eso.

¿Iría a Europa con ellos? No lo sabía, ellos parecían felices y ella no sería la persona egoísta que les recriminaría cosas. Vivió sus días manteniendo su optimismo hasta que la verdadera felicidad llego a la puerta de su casa, bueno, a la de su aula de clases.

* * *

 _Es sorprendente que con solo ver mis ojos ella supiera lo que deseaba, pero es aun más sorprendente que cumpliera mi caprichoso anhelo. Quizá es normal en su posición…_

–Buenos días– Se presento con una reverencia y, al recuperar su postura, finalizo con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que sus nuevas compañeras murmuraran cosas como: "Es tan adorable", "Quiero que me diga Onee-sama" y hasta "¿No debería ir a primaria?". Ese último comentario sin duda la molesto, aun así debía dar lo mejor de sí y mantener su "imagen", lo logro con un esfuerzo sobre humano. –Soy Yazawa Nico, desde ahora pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas, por favor cuiden de mí.

Conforme con su presentación, miro a la persona que pretendía impresionar y sintió una enorme decepción al percatarse que miraba hacia la ventana de manera desinteresada. " _Ella es una persona difícil, sabiendo eso ¿aceptas el reto?_ " Si, ¡Claro que sí! No era momento de arrepentirse a penas era el primer día uno. Sonrió para sí misma y se dirigió con entusiasmo, dando saltitos, al lugar que le fue asignado; detrás de ella.

Ella, Ayase Eli. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ex-bailarina profesional de ballet, con sangre rusa corriendo por sus venas, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos azules, y muy terca. No podría ser perfecta ¿no?

Los minutos de clase pasaron relativamente rápido, aunque a nuestro protagonista se le dificulto prestar atención, por ello fue una bendición que sonara el timbre del primer recreo. Sus compañeras fueron donde ella bombardeándolo de preguntas. ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿De dónde vienes?, ¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela?, ¿Quieres que te enseñe la escuela?, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?, ¿Cómo haces para tener el cabello tan bonito? Nunca en su vida le habían puesto tanta atención, se sentía como una estrella. Aclamada, importante y sobre todo sentía que, ¡Le quitaban su espacio personal!

 _¿Tener esta apariencia no me traerá problemas?_

 _"Te ves totalmente normal"_

No debió confiar en ella, su burlona sonrisa la delataba y por culpa de su ingenuidad se encontraba rodeada por chicas con un muy extraño fetiche. Se encogió en su lugar e intento embozar una sonrisa.

–La verdad, yo…–Por poco nerviosismo volteo hacia enfrente en busca de ayuda, cosa que no fue la mejor elección pues se encontró con un intenso azul, hace tiempo que sus ojos no se cruzaban, pero Ayase Eli no parecía notarlo. Aun así de manera desinteresada, estricta pero amable, decidió ayudarla.

–Chicas, guarden compostura están incomodando a Yazawa– Esa simple oración basto para que la lluvia de preguntas terminara. Es el poder de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

–Lo sentimos Yazawa-chan– Se disculpo la "líder" y las chicas sonrieron con arrepentimiento para luego de manera más tranquila formular sus preguntas– Nunca te he visto por aquí, ¿De dónde eres?

 _No lo sé… ¿Qué diré entonces?_

 _"Pon una cara bonita y di esto:"_

–Es un S-e-c-r-e-t-o

–¡Kyaaa! Eso fue tan adorable– Soltaron un grito sus compañeras haciendo que el ego de la pelinegra se llenara.

Cosa que no duro mucho pues su "compañera" mas importante se puso de pie y le lanzo una mirada de desprecio total a la vez que murmuraba por lo bajo –Tsk, que pretenciosa.

Y así como gano la empatía de la rubia, también la perdió. Desanimada, prefirió contestar las preguntas con las respuestas que ya había ensayado antes. Tal vez no podía ser clara con sus intenciones; Solo ingreso a Otonokizaka para ver a la chica de ascendencia rusa, persona a quien conoció hace un par de años y a la cual le tenía un gran afecto, pero con esa pésima impresión acababa de arruinar sus posibilidades.

Los días pasaron de manera tortuosa, sin avances. Todos los intentos de la pequeña pelinegra fueron frustrados y en vano. En la primera semana, a su suerte, Ayase Eli fue la encargada de mostrarle las instalaciones y ponerla al día con las materias, sin embargo la rubia fue más fría que el hielo. Aun así, con entusiasmo se seguía acercando a ella sin importar cuantas veces la mandara al diablo y cuando termino con la paciencia de la rubia esta se encerró en el consejo estudiantil…

Sus compañeras comenzaron acosarla hasta el punto de llevarle dulces a cambio de que vistiera algún vestido parecido al de una muñeca, sonara divertido pero a la pelinegra le desagradaba enormemente ser el juguete de las personas y con astucia de escapaba en los tiempos libres.

En una ocasión termino vagando, por no decir perdida, cerca del salón de música. Caminaba sin prisas bebiendo de su leche sabor fresa; esa cosa era adictiva. Cuando de repente escucho la hermosa melodía de un piano, siendo su curiosidad tan grande que término irrumpiendo en la habitación. Ese día conoció a Nishikino Maki, y gracias a ella luego conoció a Hanayo Koizumi y Rin Hoshizora. La chica que parecía de primero término haciendo amigas de ese grado.

Maki fue una persona difícil de tratar al principio debido a su poca honestidad y hostilidad, naturalmente sus personalidades chocaban pero entre ellas había una extraña conexión, rápidamente se volvieron mejores amigas. Aunque Nico era inteligente también era ignorante así que en ocasiones la pelirroja le ayudaba con sus tareas e incluso le enseño a tocar el piano, se sentía una prodigio tocando estrellita donde estas. Pero estos favores tenían el precio de comida con extra tomate.

Hanayo siempre la trato con amabilidad, no hacían nada destacable juntas pero escuchar como hablaba y hablaba de idols era sumamente entretenido y divertido, al final, por alguna extraña también razón desarrollo una afición por ellas. Quizá en otra vida podría ser una de lindas chicas que canta. También le servía de consejera de moda.

Con la menor del trió de primero quizá fue la persona con la que tuvo más dificultades, no es que le desagradara la enérgica chica de cabello naranja simplemente Yazawa Nico no tenía la facilidad de gustar de las excesivas muestras de afecto, igual llegaron a un punto medio. Por acuerdo, los mil abrazos diarios de Rin se volvieron solo tres, ella podía elegir en qué momento los quería siempre y cuando no excediera el número. Rin se volvió su cómplice de travesuras y le ayudaba a entrar a hurtadillas a "la cueva de Eli"

Las tres chicas de primero sabían que Nico quería ser amiga de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y aunque les parecía raro no la cuestionaban. Aunque bueno, esos eran sentimientos que la misma pelinegra no comprendía.

Con todos esos sucesos ya habían pasado 2 semanas.

Se encontraba en una las áreas externas a las aulas, comprando leche de fresa de una máquina expendedora.

–¡Nico-chan! –Llamaba una chica de cabello claro, mejillas regordetas y portadora de unos anteojos rojos mejor conocida como Hanayo Koizumi, quien venía corriendo hacia la pelinegra.

–Alola– Saludo alzando la mano izquierda, con la derecha sostenía la bebida, y con una cara de poker.

–¿Alola? ¿Qué es eso? –Cuestiono confundida.

–Ni idea, lo vi en un videojuego. –Se encogió de hombros, abrió su bebida y comenzó a tomar de ella.

–OH, Nico-chan ayúdame–La nombrada movió la cabeza para dar a entender que le ponía atención –¿Has visto a Rin-chan y Maki-chan? –Ahora negó mientras aun seguía tomando su bebida –Tenemos una hora libre, fui por un momento al baño y las perdí.

Termino y tiro la basura en un cesto que estaba cerca–No, pero te ayudo a buscarlas si quieres.

Cabe destacar que Nico si tenía clases pero la sacaron por mal comportamiento, que se puede traducir como que se durmió.

Comenzaron a buscar por toda la escuela, mientras hablaban sobre idols hasta que una cabellera rubia paso al lado de ambas y la Yazawa decidió abandonar a su amiga en medio del pasillo.

–¡Eli-sama! –Saludo moviendo enérgicamente la mano izquierda a los lados.

–ёб твою мать– Camino con más prisa hasta que llego a la sala del consejo estudiantil y antes de que la pequeña chica, quien ya estaba detrás de ella, pudiera decir algo le cerró la puerta en la cara. Maki y Rin quienes habían llegado con Hanayo se comenzaron a reír al ver eso…

Otro día poco, nada, productivo. Ni modo, solo atino a retomar su vida estudiantil por lo que restaba del día para luego abandonar ese lugar de "mala vida"; Fue a casa.

Vivía en un apartamento lo suficientemente grande para ella, aunque su tamaño no es algo que suponga un problema. Ingreso la plateada llave, que tenía un llavero de un zorrito, la giro desasiéndose del seguro y finalmente pudo dar como concluido el día al entrar al lugar.

–He vuelto– No le importo saludar a la nada porque le gustaba su hogar, aunque no estaría mal ser recibida…

–Hola Nicocchi~– Al escuchar esa voz cantarina, inmediatamente se arrepintió de siquiera pensar lo anterior. Aunque secretamente lo sintió reconfortante y hasta familiar.

–Nozomi– Dijo de forma seria mientras miraba fijamente a la sospechosa chica de cabello morado quien estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Solo venia a ver el progreso de mi pequeño experimento~–Sonrió con inocencia fingida a la vez que hacia un ademan para que la pequeña se acercara.

–S-sí, bueno ya… ya he hecho algunas amigas– Con total desconfianza ocupo un lugar al lado de su visitante.

Ante lo dicho la sonrisa de la mayor se distorsiono en una mueca por algunos segundos, cosa que obviamente Nico noto y frunció el ceño ante ello–Oh Nicocchi, eso no es bueno pero tu sabrás

–… Es injusto– apretó los puños con rabia logrando que la mayor la viera con gracia reflejada en sus orbes verdes.

–¿Y me lo dices a mi? –cuestiono alzando una ceja y luego comenzó a reír.

–Lo siento– agacho la cabeza notoriamente arrepentida.

–Ya ya, no pasa nada– le acaricio la cabeza a la pelinegra y está en auto reflejo se acomodo para recibir mejor las muestras de afecto. Era tan débil a las caricias que termino por hincarse en el suelo y puso su cabeza en las piernas de la chica– Buena chica

–N-no es que me guste… solo no es tan malo.

–Hai hai ¿Cómo van las cosas con Elichi?

–Ella no cede antes los encantos de Nico nii– contesto apenas levantando una mano para hacer una pose con su mano.

–¿Nico nii? –Dejo las caricias y la otra chica se sentó en el suelo como si fuera un cachorro.

–Es mi saludo idol– Sonrió totalmente orgullosa.

–Ay, por los dioses ¿Quién fue la persona que te corrompió?

–¡Nico es una persona pura!

–Entonces has hecho amigas.

Esa última afirmación dio rienda suelta a una larga conversación, explicación, dramatización o, en su defecto, a todo lo que viniera a la cabeza de la pelinegra. Realmente necesitaba a alguien de quien hablarle de sus defectos y ¿quien mejor para ello que la persona que mejor la conocía? Aunque nunca lo admitiría adoraba la presencia de la Nozomi. Le encantaba su hogar pero poder compartirlo con alguien la llenaba de alegría.

Después de esa noche la mujer de ojos turquesa viviría ahí para vigilar que Nico no olvidara su progreso. Lo que para la menor significaba dos cosas:

1\. Estaba haciendo un mal trabajo.

2\. Su tiempo no era infinito.

* * *

– Eli-sama, buenos días –en respuesta a ello la rubia solo volteo a la ventana y paso de ella. Como siempre.

Pero no se desanimaría ni un poco, por cumplir con la "cuota" decidió que ese dio seria como la sombre de Ayase Eli. La seguiría como si fuera un chicle pegado a su zapato, ¡no! Mejor aún, como si fuera un tatuaje que por accidente se hizo en un día que se paso de copas... Aunque pensándolo bien, Eli es menor de edad así que mejor decidió dejar de buscar metáforas raras y concentrarse en su objetivo.

En la clase de deportes estaba tan absorta en vigilar que Eli no se fuera que incluso se cayó de cara un par de veces ¡Pero nunca perdió su objetivo de vista!

El objetivo de todo esto era buscar el momento perfecto para poder charlar con ella, posibles temas de conversación y descubrir donde vivía para en las mañanas encontrarse de "casualidad" camino a la escuela. Claro, si salía viva de esa, porque la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ya se había dado cuenta. Siendo esa la razón por la cual la pelinegra estaba extraviada en un barrio desconocido.

La estaba siguiendo con el sigilo de un ninja y de un momento a otro la perdió de vista, ¿Dónde había ido? Camino algunos metros y cuando creyó que su suerte no podría ser peor ¡un perro apareció frente a ella! Aunque era un chihuahua ¡Pero ese perrito enfadoso le hablo a mas perros! Y Nico termino siendo perseguida por una manada enfurecida, culpa de su alma gatuna.

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pero ya no era tan ágil como antes y, aunque con astucia en la persecución perdió al menos a la mitad de la manada, fue acorralada. Tuvo que esquivar varios ataques pero al final uno de los perros le dio una fuerte mordida en el brazo.

–¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Ayuda unos monstruos me atacan! –Grito totalmente desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos, no quería morir siendo alimento para perros. Tenía mucho miedo, casi podía jurar que padecía de cinofobia.

Si los perros no se la comían terminaría por morir de un paro cardiaco. Cerró los ojos, no sucedió nada, los abrió y se encontró con cierta Rubia que la veía con… Bueno, su mirada era indescifrable pero Nico puede jurar a ver visto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Fue salvada por Eli.

–G-gracias– intento alzar su brazo derecho para limpiarse las lágrimas pero por el dolor no pudo– ¡Ugh!

–Déjame ver eso– Intento tomar su brazo para ver la herida pero la mayor se alejo rápidamente–Vamos a mi casa… Allá te puedo curar– le ofreció un pañuelo que la otra tomo con sumo cuidado de no rosar ni sus dedos.

–¿No debemos ir a un medico? ¿Qué tal si el perro tenía rabia? –se ato el pedazo de tela para detener la hemorragia.

–Te aseguro que es 100% sano después de todo es mi mascota–De la nada se acerco un perro; el animal que la hirió se puso a dar saltos cuando Eli se dirigió hacia él

–Ah…

No sabía si sentirse afortunada o llorar, pero ya que Eli tomo responsabilidad de curarla decidió que no tenia taaaaaan mala suerte. Al final logro su objetivo, saber donde vivía la chica de ascendencia rusa. Hasta la hizo pasar a su casa.

–Con permiso –se quito los zapatos, dejándolos en la entrada, y descalza siguió a Eli por la casa.

–Viví mucho tiempo en Europa en mi familia aun no estamos acostumbrados a eso– Refiriéndose a quitarse los zapatos.

–Uh… M-mi tutora me dijo que lo haga siempre o al menos cuando voy a casas ajenas.

 _"Te quitas los zapatos o te arranco los pies, es cuestión de modales Nicocchi"_

–Supongo que sabrás encontrar mi habitación, ve a ella, yo iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Solo asintió y como se sentía muy agotada para explorar fue directamente al lugar mencionado. La habitación era limpia y ordenada, justo como se esperaba de una alumna estrella. Se sentó en el suelo frente a una pequeña mesa de noche y espero a la Ayase, quien no tardo en llegar.

–Y-yo… esto, mejor me curo sola ¿por favor? –Dijo en cuanto Eli cruzo por la puerta.

–Debo admitir que hubiese sido mejor para mí dejar que esos perros te comieran– Comento a con franqueza mientras sacaba los materiales de la cajita roja y los ponía sobre la mesa.

–¡Ni tú puedes ser tan cruel! –Al ver esos "fríos" ojos azules se retracto inmediatamente –... ¿o sí?

–Quien sabe –puso alcohol frente a Nico quien inmediatamente supo que debía verter un poco en su herida, al instante soltó un quejido de dolor puro– No seas tan escandalosa, no es como si te estuviera arrancando un brazo o algo. Los vecinos creen que somos mafiosos, si continuas haciendo tanto ruido se asustaran y llamaran a la policía.

–¿Mafiosos? Es raro que piensen eso de una princesa– Lo dicho hizo que la menor alzara una ceja y la mirara raro.

–¿Ya terminaste? Ponte una venda– Dijo mientras volvía a poner el material mencionado frente a su visitante.

–Muchas gracias.

–Ya que estas aquí traeré algunas cosas– Se puso de pie volvió con aperitivos y chocolate caliente a pesar de hacer calor. Las dos comenzaron a comer las golosinas, mientras un silencio incomodo se formaba.

–¿Te mudaste? –Cuestiono insegura.

Dejo de tomar chocolate y frunció el ceño–Solo de Rusia a Japón, pero siempre he vivido en esta casa ¿Qué te han dicho?

Negó con la cabeza mientras comía una galleta–Creí que sería más familiar…

El ambiente empeoro cuando creyó que era caso perdido y no podría hablar de nada con la chica sin que fuese cortante y distante diviso entre sus cosas una caja musical con una bailarina de ballet, en su ignorancia hizo una pregunta que molesto a la dueña del lugar.

–¿Te gustan las idols? –Cuestiono mientras señalaba la figurita.

–Eso no es una idol.

Termino en una larga y extenuante explicación de por qué las idols son indignas para el arte, que el ballet era un baile con gracia y no pretendía impresionar con extravagantes trajes y bla, bla, bla. Incluso Nico se hubiese aburrido en cualquier otra situación, pero esa era la primera ocasión en mucho tiempo en que veía a la rusa expresarse con tal libertad y ¿pasión? Por el tema, y consciente de ello prefirió sonreír e incluso "alimentar" el entusiasmo de Eli haciendo preguntas sobre ello. Finalmente estaban manteniendo una conversación normal.

Terminaron charlando hasta tan tarde, que hasta ceno con la familia y el padre la llevo en automóvil a su departamento. Había hecho un enorme progreso ese día, o al menos eso pensó. Pero al día siguiente cuando saludo a Eli, fue brutalmente ignorada. Creyó que con lo que sucedió el día anterior le permitiría acercarse a ella pero como siempre solo se "hizo" ciega y muda al pasar a su lado, se desplomo en su lugar totalmente desanimada.

–¡Ohayo! Yazawa-chan –saludo una de las "loliconas" tomando asiento al lado de la mencionada. –te noto cansada ¿será que estudiaste para el examen de hoy?

–¡Examen! –se levanto de golpe y de la misma manera se dejo caer contra su escritorio- Auch… Necesito a Nozomi… su consejo

–¿Uh? ¿Qué tanto murmuras, pequeña?

–¿Suda-san? –finalmente se irguió en su lugar dispuesta a mantener una conversación con su acompañante.

–Dime Onee-sama– la fulmino con la mirada– Jaja solo bromeo ¿Qué sucede, Yazawa-chan?

–¿Por qué Eli-sama me odia?

–¿Eli-sama? A ella la llamas por su nombre de pila y a mí no me quieres decir Onee-sama ahh~ Que decepción ¡Ayase has ganado en esta ocasión! –Al percatarse de la mirada incrédula de su compañera mejor dejo sus alucinaciones y procedió a contestar su duda– Ayase-san, ella odia a todos no te preocupes

–Uh... p-pero yo no he hecho nada.

–Bien, te diré pero que nadie se entere ¿sí? –Asintió insegura– Y debes decirme "Onee-sama"

–Está bien

–Está bien... ¿Qué? –Si alguna vez pensó que la sonrisa de Nozomi era perturbadora se replanteo la idea al ver la sonrisa que estaba poniendo Iruka Suda.

–Onee-sama

–¡Kyyyyyaaaa! Ejem. Bien, la verdad es que…

* * *

–¡Nozomii! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! –Ingreso al departamento hecha una furia, azotando la puerta.

–Nicochi, ya veo que te dijeron–Fue tomada de la muñeca por la menor y llevada al comedor.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a la princesa Eli-sama? ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no era una princesa perdida? O más bien porque me dijiste eso... Creí que confiabas en mí.

–Así es, Elicchi y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo– sentándose en la silla, mientras Nico el lugar frente a ella.

– ¿Y por qué no vas y te le aparecer a ella? Maldito fantasma– a punto de llorar, se sentía engañada, utilizada, burlada y… Realmente le molestaba que Nozomi le hubiese ocultado esa información.

–Y-yo… no puedo– se sincero– Es una regla del cielo, y tú fuiste el único medio que encontré para lograr mi objetivo.

–¿S-solo me utilizaste para proteger a tu primer amor? … Básicamente estoy muerta ¿nunca lo pensaste?

–Cada vez que te veo y cuando pienso en ti –sonrió con falsa inocencia– todo el tiempo y posiblemente toda la eternidad tenga lastima del destino que te impuso _Y me odie_

–¡¿Cómo es que llegaste a hacer algo tan bajo?!

~Flash Back~

Desde joven siempre he procurado ser una persona útil, soy consciente de que arruine la vida de mis padres y aun así ellos siempre fueron capaces de recibirme con una sonrisa, durante años así fue... Después, solo termino. No odio a mis padres por ser incapaces de formar un cálido hogar. Nunca he sido rencorosa y desde que tengo memoria nuca he logrado una amistad estable. Mi familia no suele durar mucho en un lugar, hasta me atrevo a decir que he conocido todo Japón.

Uhg… Ahora que lo pienso tengo facilidad de tratar con adultos, tal vez por esa razón (y porque no tenía confianza de hacer amigos de mi edad) utilizaba mi tiempo para ayudar a los ancianos en las cosas que requerían de la rebosante energía de la que solamente los niños son poseedores. A veces me daban dulces, pero era realmente gratificante cuando acariciaban mi cabeza y decían "Buen trabajo Nozomi-chan".

…

–Nozomi-chan perdón por hacerte venir en tu día libre– Hoy el sacerdote necesitaba ayuda, siempre he sido débil con decir no. No me molesta en absoluto estar aquí. Además me gusta ser útil, me gusta poder hacer sonreír a las personas. Amo la vida porque permite sentir experiencias increíbles, aunque la felicidad es escasa es hermosa.

–Jaja ya sabe Tenma-san, mi labor con los dioses nunca termina–. Sonreí satisfecha, no sé si los dioses existen pero cuando los conozca les agradeceré por permitirme existir en este mundo.

Me sentía sumamente realizada, después de terminar mi servicio vería a Elicchi de solo pensarlo me moría de ganas de ver su bello rostro y robarle un beso. Todo iba normal hasta que escuche el llanto de un niño, deje mi trabajo de limpiar las hojas secas y acudió a su auxilio.

–Hola pequeño ¿Qué sucede? –Puse una sonrisa amable y el infante poco a poco comenzó a controlar su llanto.

–...P-perdí mi dinero, lo usaría para comprarle un regalo a Onee-chan. –Volvió a soltar lágrimas y continuo con dificultad– E-estuve ahorrando todo el dinero que me daban… y-yo en serio quería darle algo, siempre es amable conmigo…y

–Ya, ya, tranquilo. Creo que en almacén hay un juguete que te podría gustar y seguro tu hermana adorara, espérame aquí ¿sí? –El pequeño solo asintió inseguro, le acaricie un poco el cabello despeinándolo en el proceso y cuando me regalo una tímida sonrisa me dirigí a mi destino.

Cerca del templo, casi dentro, un gánster fumaba en un área no designada. Un policía se dio cuenta, como guardia del orden publico debía ponerle una sanción al sujeto pero este inmediatamente huyo, lanzado el inconcluso objeto por los aires. Como si todo fuera una mala broma el cigarrillo cayó en el montículo que estaba juntando hace un rato e inmediatamente las hojas se prendieron en llamas, luego un fuerte viento, que cerró la puerta del almacén haciendo que esta se atascara conmigo dentro, se encargo de expandir las llamas.

Eso fue el inicio de un incendio en el templo, todo sucedió tan rápido y como el niño era el único que estaba cerca del lugar, porque el policía fue en persecución del rufián, no hubo forma de acabar con el fuego desde el principio. Yo estaba en el almacén, sin preocupaciones, hasta escuchar los gritos de los visitantes y algunos pasos apresurados "¿Qué está sucediendo?" Pensé y al no encontrar el juguete por ningún lado, decidí mejor ir a ver que sucedía

Intente con todas mis fuerzas abrir ¿Quién diría que una puerta oxidada y rechinante podría resistir tanto? Incluso trate de derribar la puerta y dio incontables gritos de auxilio, obviamente no fui escuchada y tuve que buscar la forma de escapar por mis propios medios.

Al final la falta de oxigeno fue afectando mi energía e inevitablemente deje de luchar, me sentía agotada y el aire me faltaba. Me aleje de la puerta y gateando termine recargándome en la caja fuerte en donde el sacerdote guardaba con recelo su sake, todo terminaría en esa vieja habitación. Intente reír con ironía al darme cuenta que el oso de peluche que estuve buscando siempre estuvo "frente a mis narices" pero en su lugar termine tosiendo.

Y pude divisar que la venta estaba abierta ¡Estoy salvada! Si al menos pudiera llegar ahí, el único medio eran unas cajas viejas de madera. Era mi última esperanza así que recurrí a ella, cuando finalmente estaba por llegar mi soporte se rompió y caí al suelo.

No podía ni gritar de dolor en paz porque comenzaba a toser –Me rindo– ya no podía hacer nada literalmente, ese golpe dejo en mal estado mi cuerpo, dolía y mucho. No sabía que era más desesperante si el intenso dolor de mi cuerpo o el espeso humo que se adueño de la habitación y me impedía respirar o incluso abrir mis ojos.

Nunca había querido una vida larga o prospera… P-pero ¿Por qué ahora? Me he enamorado de alguien, de una persona maravillosa, amable, inteligente, una persona que con solo sostener mi mano me hace sentir protegida, alguien de cautivantes ojos azules en los que podría perderme por la eternidad. Me gusta alguien, amo a alguien y voy a morir. –Lo siento Elicchi

¡Los dioses son de lo más cruel! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Fui una mala chica? No quiero morir y no puedo ni imaginar que será de mi densa rubia cuando se entere. Nunca me ha gustado verla llorar, ni pensarlo. Incluso creo que no debí nacer, en este momento quisiera… –Deseo, con todas mis fuerzas, dejar de existir. –Sucumbí a deseos egoístas

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos como si hubiese despertado de un mal sueño. Me fui reincorporando, dándome cuenta que estaba sobre una cama en una habitación blanca ¿será un hospital? Inspeccione mi cuerpo y no tenía ni una sola quemadura, tampoco me dolía por la caída, me sentía tan bien que ni percibía mi propia respiración ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Todo parecía tan irreal, me sentía ansiosa por salir a ver el cielo y tomar aire fresco así que me pare. En cuanto me puse de pie la cama desapareció.

–Buenas~– Saludo una hermosa chica que entro por la puerta automática de la habitación… Raro.

–¿Dónde estoy? –Revise mis bolsillos y conmigo solo llevaba mis cartas del tarot.

–B-bueno es un poco difícil de explicar ¿sabes? Mi nombre es Yukki Anju y soy un ángel, básicamente –Murmuro lo ultimo ¿Un ángel? – Tú también eres uno.

–Te equivocas yo soy humana…–¿No morí? ¿Estoy alucinando? Quizá es efecto de haber inalado mucho humo… Mire a la chica como si todo fuera una mala broma.

–¡Oh si! –Sonrió, no sé si era tranquilizante o aterrador– Felicidades por el ascenso y bienvenida a una vida eterna, llena de juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

Aunque dijera cosas como esas era obvio que no estaba mintiendo–¿Por qué morí?

Rodo los ojos con total fastidio– Todos los nuevos hacen la misma pregunta, mira, Nozomi-san todo lo que vive muere, es un ciclo sin fin y no hay m–as. Bueno, salvo las almas que se unen al "Olimpo" y las que desaparecen.

–Ya veo…-

–Bien, ahora te dire las reglas básicas, solo toma asiento y escucha.

–¿Donde? –Mire a mi lado donde apareció una silla que antes no estaba allí, me senté y puse atención a la persona que suponía era mi superior.

–Nada de envidia, gula, lujuria y bla bla bla. No puedes aparecer con personas que conociste en tu vida, estas muerta y debes renunciar al pasado por este presente y el brillante futuro lleno de paz que traeremos cuando sea requerido. Puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando cumplas tu trabajo.

¿No podría ver a Elicchi? –E-entendido.

–Bueno, por ultimo ya habrás notado que te faltan dos cosas allá atrás –Solo asentí– Para obtener tus alas debes salvar un alma.

~Fin del flash back~

–Al principio estaba en shock y solo me limitaba a vagar como alma en pena, a seguir a Elichi, pero ella no me podía ver y rara vez podía sentir mi presencia. Se veía muy triste y hasta pensó en quitarse la vida… –Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca– Luego, sus padres la mandaron con un psicólogo y termino siendo tan seria y cerrada como la ves. Creí que con el tiempo ella iba a mejorar pero un día consulte mis cartas… Si Eli seguía sin hacer un cambio en su vida, tendría un destino fatal. El resto de la historia tú la conoces

–¿De verdad quieres hacer algo por ella? – Miro con determinación a Nozomi, ella misma tampoco quería que Eli tuviese un mal final. Su acompañante se limito a asentir. Eso le devolvió el valor que antes había perdido –Si lo hacemos para salvar al amor de mi vida estoy dispuesta a ir por todo.

–¿Estás segura?

 _Después de ella eres mi primera amiga_

–De verdad quiero a Eli-sam… a Ayase y yo fui quien tomo esta decisión ¿no? –El relato de Nozomi le afecto más de lo que creía, casi como si fuera algo personal.

–Muchas gracias… Y te corrijo; Ella ejem… Elicchi es el amor de mi vida.

–¡Ja! Como si pudieras contra mis encantos.

–De ahora en adelante te ayudare

 _"Hola pequeño gatito ¿Quieres estar con esa chica linda que sigues todo el tiempo?"_

 _¡Qué tontería!... pero realmente me gustaría._

 _"¿Observas esta aureola? Soy un ángel, de hecho nadie más que tú me ves en este momento. Los animales son muy perceptivos."_

 _Te creeré._

 _"Notaste que ella esta triste ¿no?"_

 _No soy tonta._

 _"Lo sé… Tú, puedes ayudarla."_

 _¡¿Cómo?!... y ¿realmente un gato de la calle puede?_

 _"No un gato de la calle, solo tú. No me mires así… Hmm, los ángeles sabemos ese tipo de cosas ¿sí?"_

 _…_

 _"Dime, Nico-chan ¿Por qué la sigues como si fueras su sombra? Pese a que ella nunca nota tu presencia."_

 _E-ella, es amable y una vez sonrió para mí… No todo el tiempo fui un gato de calle, no lo recuerdo bien pero ella me salvo._

 _"¿La amas?"_

 _No me desagrada._

 _"¿Cuánto estarías dispuesta a pagar por volver a ver su sonrisa?"_

* * *

Con aires renovados o al menos consciente de que debía, decidió que debía esforzarse al máximo. Ya no bastaba con desearle buenos días, ahora le dejaba una barra de chocolate todas las mañanas en su escritorio (Nozomi le dijo) con una nota diciendo " ¿Almorzamos juntas?" "¿Harás algo hoy?" o cosas por el estilo, intentaba estar en los mismos equipos (excepto en deporte), y por supuesto seguirla como siempre. Descuido su "personaje" y dejo de agradarle a las chicas de su salón, y posiblemente a media escuela, ya que solo era vista como el perrito faldero de Eli ¡Que denigrante!... Al menos aun tenía a las chicas de primero.

Tomo de las muñecas y la puso contra la pared– ¡Cual es tu problema!– Se sintió mal al ver en sus ojos rojos miedo, realmente estaba aterrada y algo en si misma le decía "No la toques". Era algo raro pero decidió mejor hacerle caso a su voz interior, la soltó y guardo distancia –¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que quiero estar sola? Eres un estorbo, ni deberías estar en esta escuela.

–Ven, sígueme.

Fueron al jardín interior de la escuela, donde no había nadie porque se saltaron la clase, se sentaron en la mini muralla que rodeaba el árbol que había al centro, guardaron entre ellas distancia considerable pero lado a lado al fin y al cabo.

–Y-yo…. –A pesar de ya haber pasado unos minutos del taque de la presidenta aun no sabía que contestar. Las palabras de Eli la lastimaron, era consciente de que la rubia era algo temperamental pero tampoco creyó que podría ser tan cruel. _"Si haces todo lo que te diga llevaras a Eli a un punto de quiebre y será cruel. Solo sopórtalo, te juro que las cosas irán para bien después de eso"_ –No me creo la gran cosa, solo me soy suficiente y me encantaría poder ayudarte.

Suspiro como si le hubiesen robado el aliento–¿De qué hablas?

–Si te sientes mal no deberías hacer sentir mal a las otras personas– Apretó los puños, debía ser valiente y clara con una persona como Eli, aun así le era imposible apartar la vista del suelo–Quiero estar a tu lado ¡prometo no ser un fastidio!

–¿Por qué?

–Hace un tiempo tú –No necesitaba voltear a verla para saber que frunció el ceño – ¿ya sabes no? Jeje Que hay personas que nos hacen cambiar… Yo conocí a alguien, que con su amabilidad me hizo creer en un mundo bueno.

–También tuve a alguien así –Dijo con tristeza y finalmente encontrándose con los extravagantes ojos de Nico quien al fin había dejado de ver el suelo.

–Entonces no hay porque ser como un robot o como alguien que odia todo –sonrió levemente – Se mas como una chica normal, llora, grita, ten miedo, has amigas y da lo mejor de ti cada día. Seguro ella querría eso.

* * *

 _–Esto tiene un alto precio._

 _–¿A qué te refieres?_

 _–No soy un ángel completamente. Digamos que soy practicante~_

 _–Ya me parecía raro que no tuvieras alas como todos los demás._

 _–Ara ara ¿Has visto otro ángel?_

 _–Y-yo… creo que sí._

 _–Bueno, el caso es que debo ayudar a alguien y la elegida es esa chica._

 _–¿Por qué no lo haces directamente?_

 _–¿Eh? Dudas de mis intensiones –su sonrisa le dio un mal presentimiento_

 _–No… ¿Cuál es el precio? –El ángel pareció arrepentirse de continuar la conversación– Vamos, dilo._

 _–Tu existencia._

 _–¿Estas de broma no?_

 _–En absoluto._

 _–No podrás reencarnar o ir al cielo. Ni al infierno, literalmente serás nada._

 _Cuando miro con detenimiento al pseudo ángel puedo notar una enorme tristeza en su mirada e inmediatamente sintió como se oprimió su corazón… ¿Tan importante era para ella obtener sus alas? ¿Por qué a Nico debería importarle? Inconscientemente firmo su testamento, casi como si fuera una necesidad decir "si"–A-acepto._

 _–Perfecto –sonrió con total amargura– solo hay una regla, no puedes tocarla._

* * *

–Te has vuelto unida a Elicchi, te agradezco por ello pero no era necesario que me invitaras a tu primera cita con ella~ – Dijo Nozomi con falsa indignación.

–No es una cita, solo saldremos como amigas. –Contesto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –Al fin me dejara conocerla.

–Ara ara, y yo que creía que ya sabias todo de ella por stalkeer, además ya llevan más de 2 meses de que se volvieron oficialmente amigas.

–Aun así, e-estoy nerviosa, sé que soy grandiosa pero no me vendría mal un poco de tu ayuda. –Intento subirse los ánimos elle sola, era consciente que comparada con Eli era ¡nada! –Por favor

–Estarás bien –puso su mano en la cabeza de la menor y removió un poco el cabello –Cuidar a mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo será todo un placer.

–Tenerte cerca me dará la tranquilidad para permanecer serena y cool –Se despidió de Nozomi con un movimiento de mano y casi instantáneamente llego su otra amiga.

–Hola Nico, perdona la demora. –Saludo la rubia– Arisa me hizo ayudarla con su tarea de verano siempre hace las cosas a última hora.

–Je.. si, a última hora

Como acordaron ese día fueron a un parque local, a almorzar y luego quizá ir de compras. Nico preparo la comida e hicieron como una especie de picnic.

–Aun me pregunto ¿Cómo es que eres tan buena cocinando? –Pregunto mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

" _Nicochi, debes aprender a cocinar. Para conseguir el amor de una persona debes llegar por el estomago"_

–Mi tutora jeje ella es muy buena en todo.

–Igual que Nozomi –Miro al cielo, cuando un sentimiento de nostalgia pura la embargo, no quería sentirse triste ese día pero no podía evitar pensar en ella. Todos los días era igual, pero tal vez porque sabía que Nico no la juzgaría es que no podía controlar sus sentimientos –Si pudiera olvidarte para siempre lo haría y es verdad– pronuncio con una voz baja llena de tristeza y dolor olvidando que estaba en compañía parecía que iba a romper a llorar.

Mal momento, Nozomi estaba cerca. Tal vez su presencia fue lo que afecto el estado de ánimo de la rubia.

–¿E-elichi? –se resistió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, no podía y no debía ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que no te puede ver, que no puedes tocar? Alguien que nunca más volverá a formar parte de tu día a día. Resignada poso su vista en la pelinegra que se veía atónita – Tu puedes, sé que no lo entiendes del todo pero estoy segura de que eres capaz de solucionar esto…

–Eli…

–…

–¡Nico nico nii! – al hacer tal cosa algunas personas se le quedaron mirando raro – Este es mi hechizo par.. – Antes de que terminara su monologo una sustancia blanca cayó en su cabeza, su sonrisa de idol se borro y un ceño fruncido remplazo todo sentimiento de empatía – ¡ESTUPIDA AVE! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer popis sobre la maravillosa Nico?!

Ante tal escena Eli no tuvo de otra más que dejar de llorar e intentar no reír. A veces le sorprendía la mala suerte que tenía su amiga. La amargura fue olvidada en risas cuando Nico se había limpiado los desperdicios del pájaro, Eli aprovecho para ordenar las cosas que usaron en su picnic. Luego se limitaron a tirarse en el césped y mirar el cielo mientras platicar de trivialidades.

–¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada?

–Esa es una pregunta difícil de contestar– aunque en sus ojos había tristeza en su sonrisa se podía apreciar una profunda felicidad– Era tan densa y torpe en ese entonces que ella misma me lo hizo saber.

La pelinegra murmuro por lo bajo–Suena a algo que ella haría

–¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Ante tal pregunta solo pudo ponerse roja– N-no, q-que va jajaja n-nadie puede conquistar el grandioso corazón de Nico nii, es de todos y para todos.

–Estas mintiendo –Sonrió con picardía.

–¿Cómo puedes saber tu eso?

–Por favor Nico, nunca lloraría enfrente de un extraño, además pareces el cabello de tu noviecita de primer grado..Hum.. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya recordé ¡Nishikino Maki!

–¡No me gusta Maki-chan! Ella es… ella es…demasiado Maki para mí

–Si lo niegas solo lo haces más evidente.

–En serio no me gusta Maki… pero si me he enamorado –dio media vuelta quedando las dos viéndose a los ojos–Creo… que me gusta la forma en que me hace cambiar como persona, el querer dar lo mejor de mí.

Había una barrera invisible entre las dos que impedía que el poder tocarse, y ese día Eli fue más consciente de eso que nadie. Con un abrazo y algunas palmaditas en su espalda seguro hubiese sido suficiente para consolarla… Aunque fueran solo 10 cm, no había forma en tuviera el valor de tocar la blanca piel de Nico

Aun así eran totalmente capaces de pasar el tiempo juntas. Los meses pasaron rápido y sin darse cuenta las hojas se fueron cayendo dando paso al invierno.

Conocerse, pasar tiempo juntas, estudiar para que Nico no perdiera el año, preparar chocolates por capricho de Eli, ver doramas por culpa de Arisa, ese tipo de cosas solo pudo lograr que sus lazos se fortalecieran. Hasta volvían a casa juntas, justo como en este momento…

Ese día el profesor de educación física fue muy estricto y del agotamiento físico tuvieron que parar a descansar en la banca de una tienda de autoservicio, donde minutos antes compraron agua. Para Nico hacer ese tipo de cosas hacían que su tiempo valiera la pena. Se sentía definitivamente feliz. Alzo su mano, esa forma le permitía estar con la persona que estuvo buscando todo este tiempo. Acto seguido la rubia también lo hizo, quedando a centímetros de la suya. Se sonrojo y miro a Eli quien le sonrió, era agradable tener esa cercanía e incluso quisiera poder tocar la blanca piel de la rubia, como si esta leyera sus pensamientos estaba por tomar su mano… ¡Estaba por tomar su mano!

Antes de que pudieran si quiera rosarse la aparto de manera rápida, casi violenta. La sonrisa desapareció y el leve sonrojo se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Parecía que estaba jugando con ella, eso la molestaba y hería. ¿Si insistió tanto en formar parte de su vida porque no podía tocarla? Su piel se veía suave y quería poder sentir que era alguien real y no un sueño.

–L-lo siento.

–Ya no importa –Frustrada se puso de pie, sacudió la tierra de su falda y en menos de un minuto ya estaba camino a casa con su mochila en hombro.

–¡Eli! Espera

La chica no le hizo caso, como estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos no se fijo cuando iba a cruzar y no fue consciente de ello hasta que un auto sonó el claxon, básicamente ya estaba encima de ella. Cuando de pronto sintió como ejercían peso contra su cuerpo, dolió pero al abrir los ojos ella estaba tirada en el suelo frente a ella, las dos del otro lado de la calle.

–C-creo que te di un cabezazo –dijo mientras se sobaba la frente.

–Muchas gracias –Sonrió ampliamente notoriamente feliz por haber salido ilesa de eso. Sin dudarlo Nico era su pequeño súper héroe, la podría comparar con Rocket Raccoon si la chica tuviera buena puntería y si tuviera orejas de animal, a no eso ya lo tiene… espera –¿Q-que es eso?– Cuestiono borrando su reciente sonrisa y señalando a las dos extremidades que sobre salían del cabello de la chica.–¿Orejas de gato?

–¿Uh? –Rápidamente se llevo las manos a la cabeza y al comprobar lo que había dicho su amiga se puso de pie y salió corriendo, como si intentara huir de su destino.

 _"Siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y las malas."_

 _¡Nozomi! ¡Nozomi!_

Corrió hasta que no pudo más y por esconderse de Eli entro a un callejón. Segundos después apareció Nozomi quien finalmente portaba unas alas blancas en su espalda.

–Solo despídete, estarás bien… La gran Nico nunca se atrevería a dar lastima ¿no?

–T-tienes razón.

Se aparto del ángel y dirigió a Eli quien venía entrando al callejón. Sabía que no tardaría nada en encontrarla pero no espero que fuera a suceder tan rápido.

–Nico…

–Esto fue demasiado rápido, me gustaría haber podido pasar más tiempo contigo.

–¿Qué dices Nico? Podemos continuar como siempre– La mayor solo movió la cabeza a los lados en negación.

–La gran Nico nii confía en ti, nunca lo olvides y se una buena chica. –Alzo su mano hacia Eli y esta la tomo.

–Deja de decir cosas tan raras… No quiero pensar que te estas despidiendo.

–Eres hermosa, inteligente, honesta, amable, es realmente lamentable cuando tus ojos se oscurecen. Eres prácticamente perfecta y las sonrisas pegan mas contigo, me gustaría siempre poder verte sonreír porque yo…

¿Quién no amaría a una persona con tales cualidades? Ella no… ¿Uh? ¿No es irónico que cuando estas a punto de morir toda tu vida se "presente" ante tus ojos y entonces recuerdas cosas importantes?

¿Cómo el momento más feliz de tu vida? Cuando unas amables manos te tomaron y unos suaves brazos te envolvieron, siendo recibida por primera vez con amor. Y la blanca sonrisa que te dedicaron cuando desconfiabas del mundo. Esos ojos hermosos de color verde…

Lo extraño que fue que no volviera esa noche ni al día siguiente ni después. Sin darte cuenta solo fue convirtiéndose en un buen recuerdo, una sensación agradable que no podías recrear bien en tu mente y terminaste por relacionarlo con cualquier muestra de amabilidad.

Con recuerdos confusos termino relacionando su amor con la persona más cercana de su dueña. Ciertamente la rusa fue amable con ella pero de Eli solo amaba, y envidiaba a igual medida, la gran facilidad que tenia para sacarle reales sonrisas a… Nozomi

¿Cómo lo olvido? ¡Era tan confuso! ¡Seguro ese monstruo pechugón la embrujo o algo! Estaba por morir, no ni eso, desaparecía para siempre no tenia caso pasar sus últimos momentos lamentándose o sintiéndose miserable. Se trago su coraje, fijo sus ojos rubí a la nada y con total seriedad dijo:

–Te amo _Nozomi._

Sonrió al ver como el ángel la veía con pena, seguro ya lo sabía, pero nada se sentía mejor que poder pronunciarlo con sus propios labios. Definitivamente sus últimas palabras fueron las correctas.

En poco tiempo se fue convirtiendo en fragmentos de luz. No dolió, incluso podría haber dicho que sintió que flotaba y ¡puff! Ya no estaba, no había nada más en ese lugar solo una rubia altamente confundida y afligida por la rara situación. Una persona preciada para ella, que además tenía orejas y cola, se desvaneció antes de que pudiera tocarla o si quiera poder contestar a la confesión que creía ser dirigida a su persona.

–Estarás bien Elicchi– Murmuro segura, con voz cansada, no necesitaba quedarse para saber lo que pasaría a continuación y tampoco quería presenciarlo. Solo extendió sus recién ganadas alas y le abandono.

Y como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas, comenzó a llorar. –¿Ni... N-no quiero estar sola… –se llevo las manos a la cara y suprimió un grito. Sentía como su mundo se hacía pedazos y dolía, odiaba tener ese tipo de sentimientos… Definitivamente nunca podría acostumbrarse a la tristeza y odiaba pensar que viviría todo su tiempo lamentándose.

¿Acaso perdería a cada persona que logre tocar su corazón? Quizá no estaba enamorada de Nico, pues era muy pronto, pero un tiempo más y con esa atenta mirada que tenia para ella no dudaba que llegara a pasar. Y Nozomi… Ah, Nozomi ¿Cómo podría soportar vivir sin ella?

Por más que se esforzara no podía volver a ser tan feliz como antes y parecía que la vida se esforzaba en recordárselo.

–C-como quisiera volver solo un día, un momento bastaría… Yo las quiero chicas.

Ambas chicas fueron amables y cálidas, la hicieron crecer a su manera y… si lo pesaba bien, era un sacrilegio ahogarse de tristeza por las personas que más procuraron, desearon y hasta pelearon por su felicidad. Limpio de la mejor manera posible sus lágrimas, que parecían oponerse a dejar de fluir. Cabizbaja y llorando en silencio volvió a casa, con la decisión de dejándolo ir todo. Realmente dolía y quizá su suerte no era la mejor, pero seguía viva… Si decidía vivir aun no estaba perdida. No importa lo difícil que pareciera, si era posible recuperaría toda la felicidad que esos dos intentaron proteger y entregarle.

* * *

 _Las clases recién habían acabado y entre la multitud de estudiantes de Otonokizaka se encontraban dos chicas caminando, sus siluetas se perdían en la luz del atardecer. A pesar de haberse conocido hace tiempo, y ser amantes en secreto, esta era la primera ocasión en que la rubia visitaría el hogar de su adorada novia. Avanzaban a paso lento entre charla y charla._

 _–¿Crees que los gatos negros son de mala suerte? – Cuestiono la practicante del tarot olvidando completamente el tema de porque el chocolate era la mejor invención del hombre, según Eli, y ganándose una mirada extrañada de su pareja.–Hace tiempo adopte un gatito de la calle, es mi mejor amiga y mi única familia._

 _–Ahora me tienes a mi Nozomi– tomo su mano en señal de apoyo, aunque más que nada deseaba sentirla. El tacto era suave y en algunos lugares… ¿áspero? –¿Qué le sucedió a tus manos?_

 _–El minino es algo violento jajaja– Sonrió y alzo su mano mostrándole los rasguños que esta portaba, todo sin nunca soltar la de la rubia. Se sumergieron en un agradable silencio y limitaron a disfrutar de la compañía de la otra. No tardaron mucho en llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde residía la mayor –Nico-chan, he vuelto a casa y traje visitas._

.

.

.

 **¡Adivinen quien aprendió a usar las líneas separadoras! Ejem… Digo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué es peor, desaparecer por siempre o vivir una vida eterna? ¿Alguna queja o sugerencia? Pido disculpas si hay una falta de ortografía o de redacción y se agradecen las críticas constructivas. Esta es la primera vez que comienzo y termino una historia así que espero haya ido bien…**

 **Esta es la segunda historia de mi repertorio, creo que seré una autora más seria.**

 **Gracias por leer~**


End file.
